


A Hundred People in a Room

by writingonpostcards



Series: 10k Posts Giveaway [17piesinseptember] [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Feelings Confession, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Written for my10k posts giveaway on TumblrPrompt: I would love to see Jack and Bitty overcome some sort of difficulty, maybe resulting from Bitty being harassed by a super macho hockey fan, or Jack being blamed for Samwell losing an important game by "distracting" Bitty, and the boys talking through their emotions and starting some intimate time together at the end.





	A Hundred People in a Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tchrgleek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchrgleek/gifts).

Jack dumps his things unceremoniously in his room then crosses the hallway to knock on Bitty's door. Bitty opens it after a few seconds. He looks wrecked; hair mussed and eyes red. He's changed into loose sweatpants and a t-shirt that hangs off one shoulder.

"How're you holding up?"

"Well." Bitty clears his throat, hand tightening on the door jam. "I flipped between being mad enough to throw my own belongings at the wall, vindictive enough to call the opposing team's school and complain, and also chastised and guilty that I'm an obvious victim to them." 

"That's...a lot."

"I just ended up crying from frustration."

Bitty’s voice catches on the end.

Jack peels Bitty's hand off the door frame. "Come on."

He shuts Bitty's door behind them and pulls them over to Bitty's bed. He intends to let go of Bitty's hand once they're there but Bitty's hand grips his too tight for an easy extraction.

"You know that none of what that asshole says reflects on you at all, right?" Jack checks.

Bitty bites his lip and shrugs, the shirt slipping a little further down his shoulder. Jack tugs it back up.

"The choice was entirely his," Jack continues. "You had no part in it. You don't have to feel guilt or live with the fact of being a homophobic asshole."

Bitty pulls his hand away to rub at his face and push his hands through his hair. "See now I'm just frustrated that I  _ am _ feeling so caught up in this."

"Ah. I'm sorry." Jack folds his hands together on his lap. "That was meant to make it better."

Bitty sighs. "I'm sure it will tomorrow. We're just a little close to it still."

An urge to comfort possesses Jack. He lifts his arms and wraps them around Bitty, pulling him into his side.

"What's happening?"

Jack didn't think he needed to explain. "I'm hugging you." 

"Is that what this is meant to be?"

Jack squeezes Bitty tightly for a second. "You mocking my abilities? I learnt from the best," Jack teases, taking his cue from Bitty and bringing the conversation into lighter territory.

"Shitty?" Bitty guesses.

"Yeah. So be glad I have all my clothes on."

Bitty laughs and Jack's so relieved he takes the liberty of manhandling Bitty into lying down on his side and selfishly slips onto the mattress behind him.

" _ Now _ it's a Shitty approved hug," Jack proclaims.

"We're spooning, not hugging," Bitty points out.

"So be extra glad I'm wearing all my clothes."

Bitty laughs again.

-

Bitty's still shaken. He's been at Samwell for so long he'd forgotten how toxic an all-male sporting team could be.

Jack's arms around him are new in this context, but Bitty relaxes back against Jack's chest and feels some relief from his worries.

The quieting of his own thoughts brings something else to his awareness.

"I heard what that Colgate guy said to you too, by the way," Bitty says softly.

Jack stiffens behind him but all he says is a mild, "Oh?".

"That you distracted me before I took my shot at goal and that's why we lost."

Jack doesn't speak. Bitty feels his chest rise and fall at his back. He shifts his hand to lay over Jack's on the comforter.

"I know you're probably going over the moment like there's some truth in his words.”

Jack doesn't refute it. Bitty doesn't take offence. He knows a little of how anxiety works. 

Jack sighs, fluttering the hairs on Bitty's head. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise. I get it. But you didn't distract me."

"You're sure?" Jack asks without hesitation.

Bitty turns around to face Jack. "You didn't distract me." Bitty’s eyes are wide on Jack's. "It's not a distraction if I'm already paying attention to you."

Jack's hand is resting lightly on Bitty’s hip. It tightens now for a second. "You were?"

"I always am. Jack, you could…" Bitty pauses to take a breath. The way Jack is acting with him, here today and for the past few weeks, it could be simple friendship, but moments have been stacking up—looks and remarks and touches—to something solid enough that Bitty now looks Jack in the eye and confesses.

"You could put a hundred people in a room and I'd spot you in a heartbeat."

Jack tightens his grip on Bitty’s hip. It pulls their bodies closer.

“Sometimes," Bitty whispers, lifting a hand to press to Jack's chest. "I think I’m more aware of you than I am of myself.”

Jack's heart races, Bitty can feel it, but his gaze is steady as it rests on Bitty's face.

“I think I know a little of what that feels like,” Jack tells him after a few seconds of silence.

“You do?”

Jack nods slowly. His gaze flits over Bitty's face. “I think about you when you’re not there.”

Bitty drops his gaze to Jack’s lips, pink and full. “Can you tell me about it? How you think of me,” Bitty asks, voice rough.

“I’m not—Words aren't—” Jack hedges.

“Please?" Bitty pushes himself in closer to Jack. Their knees touch. He slides his ankle over Jack's calve. "What do you think about?"

“I think about… About cooking dinner with you." Jack slips his thumb beneath the edge of Bitty's shirt onto his skin. "I think about going to Annie's for coffee with you. I think about taking your picture."

"Do you think about kissing me?" Bitty wonders.

" _ Bits _ ." Jack's fingers dig into him.

"Do you?"

Jack's eyes bore into him, full of desire. " _ Yes _ . Often."

That's all the opening Bitty needs. He leans in and presses his lips to Jack's. He doesn't go as slow as he should. He doesn't go as hard as he'd like. Jack's lips move eagerly beneath his, and Bitty's lower lip gets sucked on then gently bitten. It's a pathway straight to his fingertips, to the base of his spine. He slides closer to Jack on the mattress, shifting his leg up so it's over Jack's thighs. He parts his lips and delves his tongue into Jack's mouth, the heat insane, his heart unsteady, but Jack solid beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to the series so you don't miss any! They'll also be posted to [tumblr](https://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort.](https://www.pillowfort.social/writingonpostcards)
> 
> Thanks [notenoughgatorade](http://notenoughgatorade.tumblr.com/) for the beta read.
> 
> Those "new comment" emails brighten my every day!


End file.
